juste une danse
by stefany-01
Summary: Durant le mariage Jenny et Kevin, Beckett annonce une mauvaise nouvelle à Castle.
1. Chapter 1

**Série : CASTLE **

**Genre : romance Castle/Beckett**

**Résumé : durant le mariage Jenny et Kevin, Beckett annonce une mauvaise nouvelle à Castle.**

**Note : la série "Castle" ne m'appartient pas :(**

La nuit était douce, l'esprit chaleureux, le mariage de Kevin était une vraie réussite, la fête battait à son plein, on entendait rire, chanter, tout le monde se réjouissaient du bonheur de l'heureux couple.

Castle préféra au bout d'un moment malgré la bonne ambiance, d'aller prendre l'air dehors, Beckett le remarqua et attendit un petit moment avant de le rejoindre.

B : C'est une belle soirée !

Il se retourna, et eu son sourire charmeur dès qu'il la vit.

C : elle approche de la perfection.

B : qu'est ce que vous faites dehors ?

C : le calme peut-être agréable parfois, vous ne trouvez pas ?

B : à qui le dites vous.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, pas un silence gênant, mais plutôt reposant.

C : et vous que faites vous dehors ?

B : pour la même raison que vous je présume.

En bruit de fond une musique douce vient de commencer. _(Flightless bird american mouth de Iron & Wine twilight )_

C : vous voulez danser ?

B : ici, maintenant ?

C : oui, pourquoi il faut obligatoirement danser sur une piste ?

B : non, non vous avez raison.

Il lui tend la main, qu'elle regarda fixement, et d'un geste lent la lui prit, au contact des deux peaux, leurs regards se croisèrent.

D'un élan tout d'abord timide, il déposa sa seconde main au creux de son dos, ce qui a eu pour effet de la faire frissonner mais également de rapprocher leurs deux corps.

Ils se balançaient maintenant au rythme de la musique.

L'écart entre eux diminuait au fur et à mesure que les notes défilaient, ils vivaient un des ces moments intimes qui n'appartient qu'à eux.

L'autre main de Castle tenait fermement celle de Beckett, sans doute de peur qu'elle lui échappe.

Elle sentait ses barrières s'effondraient, mais cela ne lui faisait rien, tant pis c'est risqué pensa-t-elle mais elle était bien, se sentant en confiance, elle déposa sa main sur le torse de Castle, sur lequel elle est pouvait y sentir les battements de son cœur.

Au moment où leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient, Castle remarqua quelque chose ou plutôt sentit quelque chose, une bague à l'annulaire de Beckett, faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un moment à eux jusqu'à présent, bien sûr il avait remarqué sa robe, ses magnifiques mèches qui recouvraient parfois un coin de son visage, son cou nu, mais pas cet anneau. Il le toucha délicatement.

C : c'est celle de votre mère ?

Elle fît une grimace avec sa bouche, releva son menton pour pouvoir le regarder en face et dis le plus rapidement possible.

B : non c'est Josh, il, il m'a demandé de l'épouser la nuit dernière

Tout s'écroula, les pas cessèrent alors que les notes, elles, continuaient à jouer.

Il ne la regarda pas tout de suite, préférant se concentrer sur la bague, il avala difficilement sa salive.

C : oh, ok.

Venait à son tour de relever le menton et d'être confronté à la réalité au moment même où il croisera son regard. Il essaya de sourire du mieux qu'il pouvait, il fallait que cela paraisse crédible.

C : les félicitations sont de rigueurs alors.

Elle fit un signe de remerciement de la tête, comme si elle était honteuse de lui dire merci.

Elle fût surprise de le voir rependre sa main et de recommencer à danser mais cette fois-ci c'était différent.

L'écart entre eux était de retour, il se creusait même, consciemment ou non, Castle lui même ne le savait pas, il tenait moins fermement la main de Beckett, pensant désormais que venant de lui échapper à quoi bon la retenir.

Quant à elle, sa main avait repris sa position initiale, c'est à dire au niveau de l'épaule de Castle, leur moment d'intimité était désormais terminé, ils n'étaient plus le duo Castle/Beckett, il était lui ou du moins ce qu'il restait de lui et elle, elle se sentait tout à coup désespérément seule, le silence qui pouvait être agréable au début était à ce moment précis insoutenable, mais elle avait encore plus peur de ce qu'ils pourraient se dire.

Lui également ne supportait plus ce silence et décida de le rompre, il fit un mouvement pour commencer à parler, elle s'en rendit compte, elle releva alors son menton afin de voir son visage, mais aucun mot ne sorti de la bouche de Castle, il la regarda fixement les yeux brillant.

Elle baissa son regard, ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux lui était insupportable surtout sachant que c'était elle qui l'avait provoqué, elle lui serra alors la main, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, elle ne voulait pas le quitter, elle voulait qu'il l'empêche de le quitter.

Il répondu à son geste en réajustant sa main au creux de son dos, la rapprochant de lui à nouveau et continuèrent à danser.

Ils étaient comme des aimants même après une annonce dévastatrice pour eux, ils n'arrivaient pas à se détacher l'un de l'autre.

Elle posa sa main à nouveau sur son torse, les battements du cœur de Castle étaient plus rapides que précédemment, les siens aussi pensa-t-elle.

Elle cala son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Castle, de façon telle qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum, ils avaient tout deux les yeux fermés, sans doute pour profiter au maximum de la sensation de leur corps collés, des battements de leur cœurs respectifs, de cette sensation de ne faire plus qu'un, de cette danse, dernière danse même.

La musique était maintenant finie depuis un certain moment, mais ils préféraient l'ignorer, préférant vivre le moment présent.

Il la sentit trembler, il relâcha alors son étreinte et la regarda.

C : vous devriez rentrer Kate, vous tremblez, vous allez attraper froid.

Il n'avait pas pris conscience que si elle tremblait c'était pour résister à son envie de fondre en larme, et sa chair de poule ne venait pas du froid, non, mais de la sensation du corps de Castle près du sien.

Elle aimer Josh, mais dès lors qu'elle a annoncé ces fiançailles à Castle tout lui sembla si réelle et si faux en même temps.

Elle se ressaisit, elle éloigna les mèches de son visages.

B : je devrais en effet, et vous ?

C : Je pense que je vais rester dehors un petit moment encore.

Elle sentit ses jambes l'abandonnaient, mais elle devait être forte à près tout.

B : ok, je vous remercie Rick.

C : pourquoi ?

B : pour la Danse.

Il lui sourit et baissa immédiatement ses yeux de peur qu'elle y voit sa souffrance, mais si seulement il savait qu'elle souffrait autant à ce moment précis, il ne ressentait plus les battements de son cœur, il n'éprouvait qu'une déchirure. A présent pour chacun d'eux leurs battements de cœur avaient fait place à une immense douleur, une déchirure même mais surtout un vide.

Elle lui tourna le dos, et se dirigea vers la réception, il savait qu'il était entrain de la perdre, elle savait qu'à présent elle ne sera plus là même sans lui, car oui c'était sans doute la dernière fois que Richard Castle et Kate Beckett se voyaient.

**Suite ? Ou on laisse les chemins séparés entre Castle et Beckett ? à vous de me dire.**

**Merci pour la lecture, pensez à laissez des commentaires**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tout d'abord je voudrais vous remercier pour les commentaires, j'ai donc décidé de faire une suite pour ceux qui le désire. Je vous remercie encore et bonne lecture.**_

_Maintenant la suite :_

Une fois qu'elle pénétra dans la salle de réception, toute cette chaleur, cette joie tout à coup, si à l'opposé de se qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle, là déstabilisa, c'était trop pour elle.

Elle se précipita aussi vite que possible vers la première porte qu'elle trouva, les vestiaires, une chance se dit-elle. Elle avait besoin de respirer, elle suffoquait d'être dans cette salle remplie de bonheur, alors qu'elle venait de réaliser qu'elle avait peut-être perdu le sien à l'instant.

Bien sûr Lanie remarqua du coin de l'œil l'attitude de Beckett, et n'hésita pas à aller la rejoindre.

L : ma chérie, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Parles-moi.

B : oh Lanie, je sais plus

L : dis moi ce qui t'as mis dans cet état, c'est tes fiançailles ?

Elle n'était pas encore habituée à être la fiancée.

B : je lui ai dis.

L : à Castle ?

B : oui

L : et ?

B : et rien !

L : comment ça, il ne t'a rien dit ?

B : il m'a félicité.

L : rien d'autres ?

B : NON.

L : ma chérie, tu te doutais très bien que ça n'allait pas être facile de lui annoncer.

B : ça aurait dû l'être.

L : la question n'est pas là Kate, c'est plutôt pourquoi le fait qu'il n'ait rien dit te mets dans cet état là ?

Beckett la regarda, la suppliant de ne pas appuyer sur la corde sensible qu'elle n'était pas prête.

L : Poses toi les bonnes questions, je peux te dire que cela et te faire un gros câlin bien sûr.

Elle ouvra ses bras pour l'accueillir, Beckett n'en demandait pas plus et serra son étreinte afin qu'elle puisse déposer un peu du poids accumulé sur ses épaules.

C'était maintenant à son tour d'affronter le monde merveilleux de la réception, même si le cœur n'y était plus, Castle se devait par amitié envers Kevin, de retourner à l'intérieur, bien que sa seule envie à l'instant présent était d'être le plus loin d'elle.

Justement dès qu'il rentra, la première personne qu'il remarqua c'était elle, debout au côté de Lanie et Esposito.

Son cœur se contracta si fort qu'il en resta paralysé par la douleur.

Lanie remarqua son entrée et lui donna un regard attentionné, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était désolée pour lui.

Josh n'était pas là (une énième urgence), une chance pour lui, pensa-t-il, de la voir avec cet anneau autour de son doigt était une chose, mais de la voir au côté de Josh, il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Esposito d'un geste de la main, lui fit comprendre de l'attendre, Castle devait maintenant redevenir Richard Castle, l'auteur et oublier l'homme blessé.

Voyant Esposito les quitter, Beckett dirigea son regard vers la direction qu'il prenait, et c'est là qu'elle le vit, sa respiration cessa aussi tôt, mais c'est surtout l'indifférence de Castle qui la fit le plus mal,

E : hé mec !

C : salut.

E : suis moi, le barman sert un cocktail incroyable faut que t'essayes ça.

Son ami avait deviné qu'à ce moment précis il avait besoin d'un verre.

C : montre-moi le chemin !

E : comme si tu le connaissais pas déjà.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir, Kate ne pu résister de le regarder du coin de l'œil.

E : ils sont écœurants tu ne trouves pas ?

C : qui ?

E : ben Kevin et Jenny, ils dégoulinent d'amour.

Castle sourit à cette réflexion.

C : toi tu es jaloux d'elle !

E : qu'est ce que tu racontes.

C : elle te vole ton meilleur ami, ton partenaire dit-il en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

E : ok y a un peu de ça.

C : t'inquiètes pas, Kevin gardera une place pour toi dans son cœur

E : ahah très drôle !

C : puis t'as Lanie.

Esposito dirigea immédiatement son regard vers la femme qu'il aime et sourit.

E : oui, j'ai de la chance.

Il se retourna à nouveau vers Castle.

E : comment tu vas toi ?

C : t'es au courant c'est ça ?

E : tu sais le fait de vivre avec Lanie nous apprend beaucoup de chose.

C : je suis content pour Beckett.

E : ce n'est pas vrai.

C : Je le serais, bientôt, après.

Esposito perplexe leva ses sourcils, Castle ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet et décida alors de tout faire pour l'éviter.

Il prit son verre et le leva.

C : le plus important c'est Kevin et sa femme ce soir.

Esposito l'imita

E : à Kevin et Jenny.

Et d'un geste aussi rapide que possible Castle vida son verre.

Les heures s'écoulèrent, mais pas assez vite pour Castle, ni pour Kate, lui était assis à une table en ayant le regard absent sans âme, la soirée, elle était toujours aussi fantastique, Jenny et Kevin avaient coupé le gâteau, avaient ouvert le bal, tout était parfait loin d'être conscient du drame qu'il se passait autour d'eux.

Martha qui venait juste de quitter la piste de danse, vit son fils seul et se précipita alors vers lui.

C : ah mère.

M : mon fils.

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule.

M : quel mariage ! Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais plus dansé comme ce soir.

C : oui j'ai vu, on a vu cela.

Elle lui donna une petite tape,

M : alors comme ça, Beckett est fiancée

C : pardon ? , enfin oui, mais comment...

M : chéri, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir son joyau.

Il lève les sourcils se traitant intérieurement de véritable imbécile.

M : aveugle ou amoureux !

C : je ne comprends pas.

M : ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te dire mais je trouve que tu oublies de faire marcher ton cerveau en ce moment.

C : très drôle.

M : comment tu vas ? Tu peux tout me dire, je suis ta mère et je sais...

Castle posa sa main sur celle de sa mère afin de la couper dans son monologue.

C : je vais bien, je t'assure.

M : mon dieu richard, je t'ai donc rien appris.

C : tu m'as souvent répété de ne pas mélanger plus de trois alcools dans une même soirée.

Elle le foudroya du regard mais ne pu s'empêchait de sourire.

M : Pas seulement, depuis toutes ces années, si je devais être sur de quelque chose en tant que mes talents de mère c'est que je croyais t'avoir appris à être honnête avec toi même.

Arrêtes de te mentir, cela fait des années maintenant, regarde là, regardes richard, elle est magnifique, tu l'as regarde comme si tu voyais un ange, regardes là bien car si tu n'écoutes pas ton cœur, c'est cet ange que tu vas perdre.

Elle respire profondément.

M : es-tu prêts à prendre ce risque ? Écoutes moi chéri, je ne veux que ton bonheur, s'il est au près de cette femme alors je te supplie de te battre car nous ne sommes rien sans l'amour.

C : Elle à fait son choix.

M : pauvre idiot, c'est parce que tu n'as donné aucun signes pour la retenir. Vas la voir, retiens la, qu'est ce que tu as à perdre ?

Il lui prit sa main et lui embrassa.

C : je t'aime, merci.

**Que va faire Castle va-t-il écouter sa mère ou perdre la femme qu'il aime !**

**Merci pour la lecture et bientôt la suite / n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires**


	3. Chapter 3

**Encore une fois, merci pour vos commentaires.**

**Voilà une petite suite.**

Les derniers mots de Martha ne quittaient Castle, avait-il le droit de briser le bonheur de Kate même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'elle serait encore plus heureuse avec lui, il savait que le risque était élevé soit elle le suivait soit il perdait Beckett à tout jamais.

Mais heureusement Alexis vient interrompre ses pensées, en lui tirant le bras pour l'amener sur la piste.

Beckett les observait, ils rigolaient, elle pouvait voir tout l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux, voir Castle en père attentif, doux, et déjanté c'était tout lui, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait surtout, mais elle avait son choix déjà, le meilleur selon elle.

À un moment, Castle s'aperçut qu'elle les observait, il lui lança un sourire affectueux, le premier depuis leur discussion, mais ses yeux disaient le contraire, il essayait de faire comme si tout allait bien, mais son regard, cette flamme qu'elle aimait tant avait disparu, c'était trop pour Beckett.

En portant cette bague, elle qui espérait être libérée, mais en réalité c'était un poids de plus, son cœur battait fort et elle savait que c'était l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Elle décida de sortir, dehors elle ne le verra pas, dehors elle pourrait respirer.

Lanie était de plus en agitée.

E : qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

L : Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, j'ai promis de rien dire mais je ne peux plus me taire.

E : Dis moi.

L : Beckett est fiancée.

E : NON !

Il lui sourit.

L : tu étais au courant et tu m'as rien dit, tu m'as laissé me torturer l'esprit depuis tout ce temps.

E : je voulais savoir combien de temps tu allais tenir, et c'était assez drôle.

L : on réglera cela plus tard.

E : avec plaisir

Elle essaya de lui lancer un regard menaçant.

L : Ce n'est pas ça le problème, le problème c'est qu'elle fait une grosse bêtise. Le pire c'est qu'elle le sait mais elle fait préfère l'ignorer.

E : je suis d'accord mais c'est leurs choix.

L : ils vont se perdent, ils se perdent tout les jours un peu plus déjà. Ils ont tellement peur, ils me désolent, ils vont tout les deux y perdre dans cette histoire

E : j'ai une idée on peut les séquestrer et les forcer à se parler.

L : rigole pas, j'y ai déjà pensé, mais Beckett me tuerai une fois sorti.

E : c'est sûr.

L : on ne peut pas ne rien faire, ce sont nos amis, c'est notre devoir de leur ouvrir les yeux et tant pis s'ils nous en veulent.

E : ça c'est la femme que j'aime, la femme déterminée.

L : je t'aime aussi mon cœur, bon tu t'occupes Beckett ?

Il la regarda d'un air surpris

L : Elle ne te tuera pas toi, ou du moins tu sais te défendre pas moi.

E : et Castle ?

L : je m'en occupe

Ils s'échangent un baiser et se séparent pour effectuer leurs missions

––––––––

E : alors Beckett, c'est là que tu te caches.

Beckett eu un léger sursaut et se retourna, elle vît esposito avec deux coupes de champagne à la main.

E : tiens.

B : merci et je me cache pas

E : oui c'est vrai que de passer la moitié de la soirée dehors c'est normal.

Elle lui sourit et il répondit à son sourire

B : Lanie t'as tout raconté ?

E : Oui mais ne lui en veut pas, j'avais déjà deviné de toute façon.

Elle leva les sourcils, curieuse d'entendre la suite.

E : Comportement étrange de Lanie depuis hier, plus ta bague aujourd'hui c'était facile

B : j'avais oublié que tu étais un bon flic.

E : rappels - t-en.

B : montres le moi plus souvent.

Elle sourit cela lui faisait du bien de se détendre.

Il regarda la bague.

E : c'est une bonne chose ?

B : oui, je crois.

E : alors, si tu penses faire le bon choix, si tu crois qu'être avec Josh t'apportera ce que tu veux, alors je te félicite.

B : merci.

E : mais, par contre si tu préfère te cacher derrière cette bague de peur d'avouer tes sentiments envers une personne que l'on connait alors je te dis que tu fais une belle erreur.

Il la quitta, la laissant comme à son habitude, réfléchir à ses dernières paroles

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur.

Alexis et Castle dansaient toujours, Lanie décida alors que c'était le bon moment pour agir.

L : mademoiselle, puis-je vous voler votre cavalier.

A : Avec plaisir, il fait que me marcher sur les pieds de toute façon.

C : hé ! Ma propre fille, mon propre sang qui me poignarde.

L : allez Castle faites pas l'enfant, je vais vous apprendre moi.

Ils se mirent à danser, Castle savait très bien que Lanie avait une petite idée derrière la tête.

C : Esposito a préféré fuir que de danser !

L : en réalité il est occupé à ouvrir les yeux à Beckett puisque vous le faites pas.

C : Pas vous aussi !

L : comment ça ?

C : non rien oubliez.

L : Castle si plusieurs personnes dans la soirée ont essayé de vous faire réagir ce n'est pas pour rien.

C : écoutez...

L : non c'est vous qui allez m'écouter, vous allez faire une grosse bêtise si vous la laisser partir sans rien tenter, elle ne veut pas se l'avouer mais elle tient à vous, elle a seulement peur Castle, peur de trop souffrir si vous décider de la quitter un jour, cela la détruirait Castle. Vous savez, elle est plus fragile que ce que l'on croit.

C : je sais.

L : cela fait des années que je vous observe, vous vous tournez autour, mais j'ai surtout vu que vous la faisiez rire, qu'avec vous elle vivait, alors maintenant c'est à vous de lui prouver que vous êtes digne de confiance, il faut juste la rassurer, alors faites le sinon je vous botte le cul c'est compris. Elle est mon amie je veux le mieux pour elle et le mieux c'est vous. Et vous le savez

C : Je ne veux que son bonheur.

L : Allez lui dire alors.

C : vous êtes une bonne amie Lanie.

L : La meilleure.

La fin de la soirée approchée, les invités partaient au fils des heures, esposito et lanie avaient accompli leurs missions, ils savaient que maintenant c'était maintenant à Castle et Kate de jouer et de décider de leur futurs commun ou non.

**Merci d'avoir lu, et bientôt la suite peut-être que Castle décidera de parler à Beckett qui sait !**


End file.
